


The Incident

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy used as a pet name instead of a fetish thing, M/M, Pampering, Phone Calls, bathroom breakdowns, bathtub shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Mika has a mental breakdown in his bathroom and calls his fiancé.





	The Incident

Ring. Ring. Ring. Pause. Click. 

“Kotenka?”

Serik’s sleep-rough voice sounded down the line. 

“I think I’m having an anxiety attack.” 

“What? What happened?”

“I, I don’t know. I-I I’m shaking and, and I’m hot and cold, an-and, and I’m shaking and it hurts and my pulse is racing and,”

Mika took a shaky breath in. 

“YA boyus' moyey lyubvi.”

Serik took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Can you see baby?”

“Yes.”

Mika shifted to hear his fiancé better over the phone. 

“Close your eyes. Imagine all your favorite things comforting you. Your poems, your stories, your stuffies, me. Things that make you feel safe.”

“Ok.”

“Listen to noises that are coming from around you.”

“Ok Daddy.”

“Where are you baby?”

Mika looked around. Where was he?

“I’m in the bathroom.”

“Then look in the mirror and think about us messing around in there all the time. When we sounded like tea kettles and mamá had to check on us because she said we sounded like dying possums.”

“I’m sitting across from the bathtub.” 

“Ok. Um. Shit. Shit, hold on.”

“I’m sorry. I keep telling you things that are getting in the way of you helping. You keep trying to help me and you’re so patient and I keep giving you excuses for why I keep fucking it up. I keep fucking everything up for you.”

Mika‘s breath hitched as his mind kept racing. 

“Hey. Hey. Baby. Don’t ever say that. You’re not fucking anything up. You’re the best thing in my life. Don’t ever say that.”

“Now what’s going on. I can here something in the background.”

“I turned the faucet on. I wanted to try to relax by sitting in the bath but I don’t feel comfortable with taking my clothes off right now.”

“That’s fine baby. Do I need to call anyone?”

“No! No please. Just, stay with me?”

“Always. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I stood up but I’m kind of swaying.”

“Ok, sit on the edge of the tub. Slowly get in.”

“I don’t want to take my clothes off though.”

“Get in dressed. It doesn’t matter baby. If and when you feel comfortable enough to take your clothes off, we’ll take care of it.”

“Ok. My temperature is leveling but my shoulders are still really tense and my head hurts so bad.”

“When you feel calm enough, ease yourself in and lean against the side of the tub. So you have pressure on your shoulders to make them not feel so tense.”

“I’m waiting for the water level because the noise the faucet is making is making my head hurt more.”

A second passed with murmured assurances from Serik. 

“I turned the faucet off but I’m not ready to get in.”

“You don’t have to. Give yourself a time to calm down. Settle yourself and your heartbeat, little one.”

“Ok.”

“I have to go sweetheart. I promise you I’m still with you though, ok? I love you so much. I’ll never leave you.”

“No, no you promised. Please! Please don’t go! You said you wouldn’t leave! Please! Please.”

“Hush, hush. It’s ok kotenka. You’ll be fine.”

“No! No I won’t! Why are you leaving? Why are you being so quiet? What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“Why are you leaving me?”

Mika’s frantic shouting was met with silence. His screen lit up with Serik’s contact page. He had hung up. He left him alone. 

The small boy curled into a ball in the water and sobbed. He let out a soft wail. Why did everyone leave him? Why did he chase them all away?

“O, detka. It’s ok.”

Mika picked up his head as the sound of Serik’s low voice. He crouched down at the side of the tub, level with the small boy. 

“Surprise. I told you I’d never leave you alone.”

Mika cried out as he threw his arms around the older man. He fell silent as he was picked up out of the tub. Serik stepped into the tub, barefoot, and sat down with Mika still in his arms. 

Serik lifted a cup and began to rinse Mika’s hair and back. Softly stroking any part of the boy he could touch, he began to murmur in his ear. He told him stories of the future. Of their future. 

“The honey soap right, baby?”

Mika nodded and clung to Serik harder. 

“And the coconut conditioner, Daddy.”


End file.
